


Танго и прочие неприятности

by rubyrummy



Category: Almost Human
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyrummy/pseuds/rubyrummy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Для какого-то корпоративного бала Джон должен обладать умением танцевать танго. Дориан учит его, танго постепенно перерастает в выяснение отношений и секс. Рейтинг не ниже R.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Танго и прочие неприятности

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на "Almost human fest"

Если спросить Джона Кеннекса: везёт ли ему по жизни, он ответит — конечно, да.  
Если влить в него достаточно бурбона, то он заплетающимся языком поведает, что лучше бы не везло — странная у него удача.  
Если побыть хоть немного Джоном Кеннексом, хоть полчаса, особенно перед сном, когда он лежит один в пустой кровати, то можно с удивлением узнать, как истово он ненавидит свою удачу. Он выжил там, где не выжил никто. Он потерял тех, кого любил.

Но иногда она, конечно, выкидывает те ещё коленца, как, например:  
— Джон, а ты умеешь танцевать танго? — строго спрашивает Мальдонадо с таящейся где-то на дне глаз усмешкой.  
— Нет, — отвечает Джон коротко.  
— Это печально, — вздыхает его капитан. — Придётся научиться.  
— Зачем? — спрашивает Джон лишь для того, чтобы выиграть время и придумать причину как отбрехаться.  
— Планируется операция и я бы хотела, чтобы ты её вёл, — Мальдонадо снимает очки, понижает голос на пол-тона, Джон внутренне собирается, прекрасно зная, что все это означает: наступление и его бесславное поражение. — Согласно информации, полученной от наших осведомителей, на одном приёме будет Джим Кьюсак. Ты ведь помнишь Джима Кьюсака?  
О да, Джон прекрасно его помнил. Ублюдок, улизнувший прямо из-под носа.  
— Но он будет на дипломатическом приёме. К сожалению, мы не можем прийти туда и открыто арестовать его.  
— Капитан, вы предлагаете пробраться туда и тайком вынести Кьюсака?  
— Почему бы и нет.  
— Но причём здесь танго?  
— Одно из условий приёма: каждая пара должна уметь танцевать танго.

— Нет.  
— Джон.  
— Нет.  
— Джон.  
— Нет.

— Твоим партнёром будет детектив Стал, — выкладывает последний козырь Мальдонадо.  
— Но я не умею! — напоминает Джон, тайно надеясь, что его обучение поручат как раз детективу с самой очаровательной улыбкой в отделе.  
— О, ничего страшного, — улыбается его капитан. — Дориан тебя научит.

Так все и началось.  
С Джима Кьюсака, осведомителей капитана Мальдонадо, и Дориана, в которого по неведомым причинами вложили программу обучения танго.  
Конечно, никто и не подумал выделить время, так что танцевать танго Джон учился после работы, в спортзале на последнем этаже участка. По вечерам он пустовал и Джон был счастлив — не было свидетелей его позора.

— Хочешь, я буду говорить голосом детектива Стал? — любезно предлагает Дориан на первом занятии.  
— Нет, — хмуро отзывается Джон.  
— Жаль, я не могу менять формы, — искренне сокрушается его навязанный учитель. — Так было бы гораздо проще.  
Джон встряхивает головой, отгоняя красочные картинки как у его напарника вырастает грудь и волосы.

Первые дни самые простые. Дориан не язвит в привычной своей манере, учитель из него получился на удивление хороший. Он учит его считать доли на четыре удара, разучивает с ним движения, показывает как двигаться по линии танца.

— Почему ты так хмуришь лоб?  
— Я боюсь ошибиться, — честно признается Джон.  
— В танго не бывает ошибок. Не то что в жизни. Если ошибёшься, сделай вид, что так и надо, и просто танцуй дальше, — улыбается Дориан.

Джон мучается дня три, прежде чем вспоминает откуда цитата. 

— Джон, ты слишком напряжён, — укоряет его Дориан на пятом занятии. — Тебе надо расслабиться и позволить себя вести. Для танго важна пластичность.  
— Мне казалось, что веду я, — не соглашается Джон.  
— Да, ведёшь ты. Но и позволяешь себя вести.

…Дни напоминают калейдоскоп: одни и те же зеркала при вращение дают разный узор. Работает с Дорианом, учится танцевать у Дориана, осталось только забрать его домой — вот тебе и третье зеркало, полная схема.

— Что? — мрачно спрашивает Джон.  
— Ничего.  
— Ничего, как же. У тебя слишком выразительное лицо. Что опять не так?  
— Ты напряжён.  
— Я ничего не могу с этим поделать.

Он на самом деле ничего не может с этим поделать: он забыл как это расслабиться и позволить кому-то вести себя. Слишком свежа ещё рана. Он старается, честно старается, у них уже неплохо получается, но стоит Дориану лишь чуть направить движение, и Джон — сопротивляется.

— Зачем ты хочешь завязать мне глаза?  
— Это для танца.  
— Не припомню, чтобы в танго завязывали глаза.  
— Танго бывает разным. Но это не для него.

Дориан называет это танцем темноты. Он ничего не объясняет, завязывает глаза, выводит в центр спортзала и говорит лишь: двигайся как можно медленней.  
Это оказывается довольно сложно.  
Это оказывается настолько сложно, что через пятнадцать минут темноты, Джон в ярости срывает повязку, швыряет в Дориана и замирает вдруг под его спокойным взглядом.  
Он не смеётся, он действительно хочет помочь.

— Может, дело во мне, — как-то говорит Дориан, задумчиво рассматривая Джона. — Может, потому что я выгляжу как мужчина, тебе сложно позволить себя вести.

Джон ничего тогда говорит, не переубеждает, хоть Дориан и неправ, и сильно потом жалеет: его напарник-учитель притаскивает секс-бота. Танцевать с ней просто: она гораздо легче Дориана, бедро её почти не чувствует, поднимать её проще, и крутится она мягче.  
Дориан довольно цокает языком.  
— А ты быстро учишься, — он улыбается своей обычной улыбкой. — Осталось только отточить движения. Жаль, её придётся вернуть, а детектив Стал не может по вечерам, придётся тебе терпеть меня.

Теперь они занимаются гораздо реже, но Джон все равно каждый вечер приходит в спортзал.

Танец темноты танцуют либо на публику, либо для себя.  
Он не может сам себе рассказать, что его так зацепило. Когда лежал в больнице, то старательно бойкотировал все попытки психотерапевтов поработать с собой. Отвечал так, как положено. Как ждали. Он никогда до этого не лежал в больнице — даже не верится, возможностей-то было предостаточно. Тогда у него было время подумать, а он не хотел, он хотел домой, подальше от всех этих стен, улыбчивых лиц, думал, что дома станет легче.  
Не стало.  
Танец темноты придумали дети, которых родители запирали на день в ящики.  
Танец темноты танцуют в полной темноте и тишине, начиная двигаться как можно медленнее, так, как хочет двигаться тело.  
Танец темноты танцуют тогда, когда нет другого способа выразить себя.

Джон лежит в темноте и дышит.

Если спросить его, зачем он это делает — он не ответит.  
Джону неважно, что Дориан выглядит как мужчина. В конце концов, в академии для Джона не имело никакого значения, как выглядит его партнёр по танцу.

Он не замечает, как пальцы на правой руке начинают подрагивать.

Другое дело, что никогда до этого он не испытывал ничего подобного к роботу. Даже секс-ботов он обходил стороной, хоть и осознавал их... полезность.  
Но что можно сказать о детективе Джоне Кеннексе: он может долго убегать, но если его припереть к стенке, то признается, покается и попросит прощения (последнее зависит от обстоятельств).

Движение рождается где-то в груди и растекается волнами по телу.

Легче не стало и на работе. У детектива Стал самая очаровательная улыбка в отделе, сочувствующие глаза, но... это не то, что ему нужно.  
То, что ему нужно, дала капитан Мальдонадо. Вот кто знает его от и до.  
И Джон, скажем честно, уже не так уверен в этой операции и что Кьюсак вообще появится в стране.

Кровь горит огнём, образы захлёстывают сознание, Джону кажется, что он дрожит языком пламени.

Он смотрит на меня. Когда думает, что не вижу, он смотрит на меня. Спрашивал, каких женщин люблю. Спросил бы каких мужчин и получил бы точное описание себя: темнокожих, высоких, поджарых, и добрых, если так можно сказать об андроидах.  
В академии он выбирал других: тонкокостных, худых, светлых. Таких как Купер. Но Купер тоже был добрый и тоже был правильным. И тоже — был.  
Не думать, не думать, не думать о Пэлхэме.  
Нельзя.  
Красные флажки.

Он приходит в себя на полу, скорчившись от боли и чувства вины, и не сразу понимает, что, во-первых, рыдает, даже воет от боли, во-вторых, кто-то гладит его по спине.  
В первое мгновение мелькает мысль, что это Валери опять задержалась, регистрируя очередные улики в подвале, и успевает одновременно устыдить и испугаться.  
Он срывает мокрую повязку. Нет, не Валери.  
Дориан.

Позорище.  
Джон елозит щекой по обтянутому шершавой джинсой бедру Дориана и мечтает об одеяле, под которым можно было бы спрятаться.  
Какой идиот.  
Нельзя же лежать так целую вечность? Представим, что это совершенно нормально для Джона валяться на полу спортзала и выть в голос.

— Как ты здесь оказался? — сипло спрашивает Джон, наконец решившись оторвать голову от бедра своего напарника. Очень упругого и человеческого бедра, надо сказать.  
— MX докладывали, что ты каждый вечер здесь. Решил узнать, что ты здесь делаешь.  
— Ясно.

Наверное, это потому, что они сидят слишком близко.  
Или потому, что у Джона слишком давно и никого не было.  
Единственное, о чем он просит свою удачу — бессердечная ты коза — пусть Дориану не придет в голову проверить его как тогда, с яйцами.

Но у неё свои понятия об удачливости.

— Джон, у тебя... эрекция.  
— Ты обещал меня не сканировать.  
— Я не сканировал, я это и так вижу. И, к слову, я обещал не сканировать твои яички.  
— Дориан!

Джон подрывается, он уже на полпути к двери, когда Дориан прижимается к нему сзади, как в танце. Джон вздрагивает, он всегда вздрагивает от его прикосновений. Не к месту вспоминаются слова этого придурка: ты разбудил меня, это был ты, ты был этим человеком.

— Джон, мне кажется, нам надо поговорить.

И тут Джон делает то, что требовалось сделать очень давно. Не поговорить об этом. Не убегать от этого. Не маяться от собственного бессилия.  
Он разворачивается, берет Дориана за подбородок и — целует.  
И Дориан — отвечает.  
Как всегда отвечал в танце — естественно и слишком по-человечески.

У Джона не получается сдержаться, он стонет в губы своего напарника-робота, и непристойно подаёт бёдрами вперёд.  
Дориан отрывается и исчезает, Джон глупо таращится в пустоту. Коротко вжикает молния, тёплые пальцы стаскивают джинсы с боксёрами вниз, и губы Дориана обхватывают головку члена, вбирают и поглощают его целиком.  
Что таить, Джона не раз трогали там, но никогда — так. Так отточено, так умело, так нежно.  
Он чувствует, что долго не продержится, ещё чуть-чуть и тугой узел в паху развяжется, Джон пытается отстраниться, но Дориан крепко обхватывает его одной рукой, а второй медленно поглаживает между ног.  
И Джон отдаётся этому влажному и горячему рту до конца, до последних капель.

Дориан отодвигается, поднимает голову и смотрит на Джона весело.  
— Что?  
— Теперь ты расслабленный.  
— Да иди ты! — беззлобно огрызается Джон, у него нет сил ни на что, он с трудом приводит себя в порядок. — Зачем ты это сделал?  
— Я могу задать тебе тот же вопрос.  
Джон пожимает плечами, ему совсем нетрудно ответить:  
— Боюсь, я на тебя запал, чувак, — он не добавляет: и мне совсем это не нравится. Не добавляет, потому что боится обидеть.  
Дориан удивляется, совсем как человек — напоминает себе Джон: едва заметно вздрагивают брови, слегка округляется рот.  
— Боюсь, я в тебя влюблён, — отвечает в тон ему.  
— Я не хочу ничего обсуждать. Сегодня. Хорошо?  
— Хорошо, — послушно кивает головой его напарник.

Как Джон и подозревал: никакой спец-операции не было, а был корпоративный бал, на котором он оттанцевал положенное танго с детективом Стал. И он ничего не высказал капитану Мальдонадо, потому что за свой обман она позволила Джону забрать Дориана домой, дескать, андроид с синтетической душой мается среди менее осознанных собратьев.

Может, удача у Джона не сама приятная дама, но она определённо заботится о своём подопечном, в меру сил и возможностей.


End file.
